<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sea will wash your bones by chasingastarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372521">the sea will wash your bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingastarlight/pseuds/chasingastarlight'>chasingastarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Homosexuality, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon Fix-It, i love my lesbians, lots of Alana/Margot, there are no straights!!, what can I say it's hannigram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingastarlight/pseuds/chasingastarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Will decided to kiss Hannibal instead of throwing them down the cliff?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there and welcome to my new fic!<br/>I will be posting updates every week (or I'll try to, can't promise anything) until the fic is complete. I leave you with a brief introduction for now, the real chapter will be out in a couple of days. Chapters will be getting longer as the story progresses.<br/>Hope y'all like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood was warm on his cheek and his hands, it had wrapped all around him in a blanket of darkness and lust. He had wanted this. He had enjoyed this. Dolarhyde’s corpse lay a few feet away from him, and he could still smell him in the air, a life that had just been there and now was gone. A beast he had slayed. And then, there was Hannibal. Hannibal jumping on Dolarhyde magnificent as anything he had ever witnessed, Hannibal biting into Dolarhyde’s neck and letting his blood spill all over the floor, all over Will. He had wanted it to happen as well. He had enjoyed it tremendously, feeling the warm dark liquid fall on his body, soaking his clothes. It had been almost erotic, it had definitely been erotic. How he would have given Hannibal his own neck at that very moment if he so desired it, to bite on it and let his blood stain the floor as well. To create something half as beautiful as what he had just seen. 
To Will, it was almost as being born again, he felt he had just been born anew. He could feel the pain from his wounds as well, a deep sting in his face and several parts of his body which made him struggle to breathe. But it was all okay, it was all over now. It was all calm now. </p><p>Hannibal approached him then, soaked in that black blood that was covering him as well, and then Hannibal wrapped his arms around him. God, they were so close, so close... they were dancing on the edge of the cliff and it would have been so easy for Will to just let them fall, let them crash and put an end to this maniac’s dream... but he could not do it. Looking at the man he had just killed with – created with, really, for the Dragon’s death had been both a murder and the birth of something new – he could not find the strength to give up, so instead of pushing themselves over the cliff, he just pushed himself onto Hannibal Lecter’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. new beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plane smelled of young people, cheap bath suits and sun lotion. Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to find a position he could sleep in. The flight was supposed to last nine hours, taking them from Atlanta, a place they had been able to escape to with a certain easiness, to Barcelona. They were flying economy, Hannibal’s idea as to not to draw attention onto themselves, and although it was what he was used to he was simply hating it. The doctor was seated a few rows ahead of him, also his idea not to be spotted together, and Will wished he had been nearer so at least he could have someone to complain to. He had to do with an elderly couple seated next to him instead, still, he was able to relax in the end and managed to sleep half the time they were on the cursed plane.</p><p>They had to undergo a few physical changes before stepping into the airport, nothing excessive but enough to make them less recognisable. Will had shaved his beard and had had his hair cut and dyed red, along with an almost unnoticeable yet deceiving rhinoplasty. To make his appearance even more credible, that same morning he had also applied fake freckles to his cheeks. He hated it, but he knew it would make him look like an average tourist in a plane packed with people eager to enjoy the famous Spanish beaches and parties. On his side, Hannibal had had a little lip injection, which the doctor had promised would disappear in a few months, and had let his hair and beard grow unattended, which would have been just an ordinary day in Will’s life and yet seemed to be the end of the world for the older man, who was dying to arrive to their destination to shave and fix his hair.</p><p>The plane would land in Barcelona, but they still had a long journey ahead of them since their final destination would be the small city of Avilés, in the northern coast of Spain. Hannibal had chosen it because it was big enough as not to be boring and small enough as not to be recognised by any of the locals. Will knew he wanted to go north since Hannibal mentioned they would be escaping to Spain, so he was glad when he finally told him the chosen destination. He knew that such choice had not been made on the base of his personal preferences, and he guessed there were probably other reasons behind it that were unknown to him, but the doctor had asked him to trust him and so he did, no questions asked. That’s how it was with Hannibal all the time, but it had got them out of that damned country so far, so he was content with the results of his blind trust. </p><p>As it had been explained, they would first be going to some small town in the countryside before setting in the bigger city, this was just so they could relax while time passed and people forgot about them. Hannibal had acquired a cute country house – near a river, as a way of showing affection – for this purpose, and they would be spending around six months living there before moving onto a flat he had rented in the city. This house was located near a series of other country houses and small towns where they could get some basic groceries, and it only took a twenty-minute drive to get to their future home. Will and him had agreed on easy terms: if they needed anything, only Will would be going to the city since he was the least recognisable and the one with higher chances to bargain with the FBI in case of being trapped. Hannibal was much more famous than him and they both knew that it would be hard for the doctor to obtain a deal as good as the one he had in Chilton’s hospital. Most likely, if he did not end up dead, he would spend the rest of his life in jail if arrested. </p><p>“I won’t go visit you if you get caught, just so you know,” Will had joked with him while discussing their plan. “I cannot risk Freddie Lounds taking pictures of me looking like the Victorian widow of a serial killer. They’d lock me up as well.” </p><p>“My boy, you know they will lock you up as soon as they get hold of you no matter what you do. If you came to visit me while supposed to be hiding, I’d kill you myself.” </p><p>“Why? Can’t a man risk his freedom just to get one last glance at his lover?”</p><p>Will had not been able to hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips at his own words, and Hannibal just rolled his eyes while offering a little smile which allowed the younger man to know he had found it amusing as well, and that he was touched. </p><p>“If you listen to me and do as I say,” the doctor said while cupping his face with both hands and looking intently into his eyes, “you will never need to risk your freedom to be near me. I will make sure of it.” </p><p>Will was recalling the events of that day, when their future was planned out and laid before him, as the plane landed in the eastern Spanish coast. He shivered remembering how Hannibal had kissed him back then, as if trying to swallow all fear from his body and trying to replace it with the fire he always seemed to carry with him. Will was no kid, he was aware of the danger they were in, of the consequences of having kissed a serial killer on the top of those cliffs that night. He also knew Hannibal had meant his words, and he was confident that the man would not hesitate to slay anyone who threatened their freedom, but as he stepped out of the plane and onto Spanish soil, he could not refrain from feeling a little unsure. After all, Hannibal Lecter was amongst the most wanted criminals on the planet, and they both had checked that Will did not appear on such a list, but still he was also highly wanted since nobody knew for sure whether he was alive, whether he had been given the choice to walk away or had freely chosen to follow the psychopath. He would need to answer a hell lot of questions if he was caught, but his crimes were not real yet, or so the FBI thought. 

He spotted Hannibal at the airport doors waiting for him with both their suitcases. They had only carried two small cases with them since everything they needed could be acquired in Spain. No need to make a fuss of waiting for their luggage at the airport, and so it was less than twenty minutes that they were walking out of the building, with new identities and, in Will’s case, full of fear. In Hannibal’s case, it was a pleasurable feeling of anticipation about getting to their new home and beginning to plan the hunting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. is this cottage-core</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in the little Asturian town had turned out to be everything they both desired. Will would wake up at six in the morning every day to go fishing, taking his new couple of stray dogs with him every time, and Hannibal would stay home playing piano, drawing, or reading, an old habit he had taken up again as they were enjoying lots of free time and solitude. They had purchased an old 4x4 car and on some occasions, especially over the weekends, they would pack their lunch and drive to the mountains to go hiking, with the dogs always trailing them. The doctor had not been very fond of the two creatures at first, finding them noisy and a little unhygienic, but now he was used to having them around and he did not mind them as long as they did not go into bed with Will and him, which the three of them loved and he detested. Will had found one of them on their second day at the house; it was a small black and white young dog that he had spotted roaming the nearby houses and so he had asked the neighbours to see if it belonged to any of them, at receiving negative answers from all of them, he had decided to keep it. The second one came with an ugly wound all over his neck from where a hunter had probably hung it to end his life, it looked older than the first and it took Will a long time to earn his trust and be able to get him inside the house. Once he could take care of his wound and feed him well, the animal became an affectionate and energetic dog, and the former FBI profiler could not help but be quite taken with him. Even Hannibal seemed to have a soft spot for the older pet, who would sometimes stay at home with him while Will and the other dog went fishing and liked to lay beside him as he did his daily chores. The fisherman had named the little dog River, because he found him by the river, and the next one he named Skelly, since he had been extremely skinny when he arrived and it struck him that he looked sort of like a walking skeleton. Hannibal said it was a name that a five year-old child would give his dog, and Will knew he was right but it was an easy name and that was all that mattered to him.</p><p>Will had needed to visit the city on a couple occasions, one to check on their rented flat and the other to buy a series of items that Hannibal had requested. It had been several months now and no news had reached them of anyone searching for them in Europe, although they were both sure that the FBI suspected a few places. He had had to take up Spanish classes online since, although he had studied it in high school, he had forgotten most of it. Hannibal had not yet killed anyone since they arrived to their new home, and Will knew that the man was growing restless at this fact, he could sense his need for blood in the way he talked and moved at times, in certain gestures that were too aggressive and words that sounded too harsh. Hannibal was a killer, yes, but he was first and foremost a refined gentleman, and it always took Will by surprise when the older man’s usually controlled manners were lost as the beast within him took over for a few seconds. He felt it the most when they were in bed; Hannibal had never been a soft lover, and Will liked that about him, but lately he had ended up with a bloody lip or back more than a couple times while having sex, and the bruises on his body were ever-present, reminding him of all the places where the doctor had claimed him. He liked it, but he could not help but notice that the savage nature of their sex life was also directly connected to Hannibal’s thirst for murder. He did not mind roughness and a bit of blood every now and then, but it was becoming a daily routine and he was beginning to worry about how far Hannibal could go when he lost control of himself like that. </p><p>On his side, Hannibal did not really think much about those times when he felt himself lose control. It was nothing new to him, he had been prone to rougher, more sadistic sex in his youth and, during the few times that he had actually dated someone, he had always been the dominant person. He knew Will was worried, but deep-down Will should know that he was being kinder to him than he had ever been to anyone. Not even Alana had known this side of Hannibal Lecter; not because the doctor mistreated her – he had offered certain things in bed and she had refused – but simply because their affair had been exclusively sexual. There was no love between them, only an old friendship and a sexual desire which, apart from the evident physical attraction, had its roots in their loneliness and their professional understanding of each other, nothing romantic. He knew what he had with Will now was special, unique, and he also knew he was lucky. That was exactly why he had not been out on any killing spree yet. He knew it would compromise their stay in Spain too soon, and he could see how much good it was doing to Will staying in that country house, how happy he was. It was true that he missed it, the thrill of it, the smell of fear in his victims, the smell of blood... and that was why he was inflicting fear and wounds in Will at times, just to get the thrill of it, but he knew where both their limits where. Will needn’t be afraid, he would rather kill himself than ever hurt him, but that was something he could never acknowledge out loud, not to him, not to anyone.</p><p>They barely spoke about the past, about America and their old friends, about everything they had left behind, not even about how they had ended up together in that house. It was not that Will felt scared to ask him – even though he often felt that Hannibal’s mental walls were impenetrable – but it simply did not happen. Their days were filled with their new habits, and when Will arrived home at noon for lunch after having spent an entire morning out fishing, Hannibal asked him about how he felt and showed him whichever drawing or composition he had been working on while he was away. In the afternoons they often worked out together, a time during which they did not speak much, and then they were too tired to discuss such stressing and unpleasant matters. Will would go to his office – a room they had habilitated with a desk, a laptop and some books, to study Spanish and Hannibal would prepare dinner in the meantime. The younger man had wanted to learn how to cook as well, and the doctor had promised to teach him, but he could feel that cooking was one of Hannibal’s greatest pleasures, so he did not mind letting him cook for him every day. Sometimes the dish would require a couple of hours to be finished, and Will would sit in the kitchen with Hannibal drinking a glass of wine and watching him closely, trying to take up some of his culinary tricks. After dinner, they always went to bed early, and then a new day was waiting for them. However, things changed when upon waking up one day, Will found Hannibal sat on the edge of their bed with the phone in hand, a headliner bright in the dark glow of the early morning:</p><p>‘Former FBI profiler Will Graham added to the organisation’s top ten wanted’ </p><p>Will felt his throat tighten at the sight.</p><p>“That cannot be,” he murmured onto Hannibal’s back, “it simply cannot be.”</p><p>“They have cast aside all doubts about your death, Will,” the older man responded with studied composure. “It’s only logical that they want to arrest you now so that you may lead them to me.”</p><p>“But how... why have they... how can they be sure I’m not dead and in the depths of the sea? It’s just stupid,” Will replied, jumping from the bed and pacing to and fro. “No, Hannibal, this is a trap,” the older man remained silent, inviting him to continue elaborating his theory. “They want me to be scared. They want me to feel trapped, to think they are coming to get me. They think I’m gonna do something stupid now, like calling Jack or Alana and asking for help, for help in exchange of you. They don’t really think I’m capable of... this. No offense, you know it. They will want to believe that you have somehow lured me into this against my own will, they will be open to offer me an alternative. This is their way of showing me their intention. Their way of getting to you.”</p><p>“It is really easy then, isn’t it?” Hannibal replied, a smirk on his lips. “Don’t contact anyone, and they won’t come looking for us.” </p><p>Will laughed at that because deep down he knew it was truly that easy, and that this fact meant they had no leads to their whereabouts, but his head felt dizzy. It felt dizzy because he had already been in contact with someone from the past, and in her brand-new house up in the Californian hills, Alana Bloom had a lot of explaining to do to her old friend now that he had just found himself amongst the top ten wanted in the FBI official list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. no loose ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could not hear the cat before it entered the room and jumped on her lap. Her fuzzy paws silenced all noise as she walked over the elegant marble floors of the mansion. Sometimes the creature gave Alana the chills when she suddenly spotted her in a room she had not been in just seconds before, having followed her in complete silence. Now, she had decided that her owner’s lap was the perfect bed and so she made herself comfortable on the woman’s thighs. There was nothing to say or do when a cat chose to do whatever, Alana knew it, so she just let the pet lay on her while she tried to process the news that had woken her up that morning. Will had entered the FBI top ten wanted list that same night, Jack had called her first thing in the morning to tell her, and now she felt that she had betrayed the trust of someone very, very dangerous. Still, she was sure Will would understand, after all, she had been feeding Jack fake tips on his behalf just to help them settle in that damned town, just to escape from Hannibal’s fate. She was not even working for the FBI anymore, so there really was nothing she could say or do, and yet she had shouted at Jack for a good half an hour that same morning.</p><p>“How could you do it to him, Jack!?” Alana screamed into her phone’s microphone, so loud that she was sure the man behind the line had lost his hearing for a second. “You don’t even know if he’s alive, and if he is do you really think he would sell Hannibal to you if they were together right now? This is absurd, Jack, it is a mistake.”</p><p>“Alana, I get you’re angry, I get that you still care about the man but listen to me... I didn’t come up with the idea, alright? These are orders from above and I am only telling you so you can be aware of it, just so you have the information. I know you want him back as much as I do, back and safe where his real friends can help him.” Alana had to repress a chuckle at that. “But you also know that he is our biggest hope of catching Hannibal, and I also know you want that damned psychopath behind bars as much as I do, so there’s that.”</p><p>However, Alana did not want either Will to be back nor Hannibal to be behind bars. She would not mind the second part, since it was his fault after all that she was living in a place she hated and that she had a damaged leg for the rest of her life. No, she would enjoy seeing Hannibal Lecter behind bars, but she knew how much it would hurt Will if it ever happened, and she preferred Will to be happy, no matter the cost. </p><p>“Yeah,” she replied after a few seconds of silence, “I guess you’re right, Jack. He might be our last chance to catch Hannibal.”</p><p>She hung up without waiting for Jack to say goodbye, too absorbed in her own thoughts to care about the man on the phone. She had come to understand her own relationship and theirs better in the last few months, helping them escape and keeping it a secret from Margot as Will was doing with Hannibal. Theirs was not a normal relationship, she knew that, but her own relationship also wasn’t within the norm. They had also killed together, had killed Margot’s brother to be exact, making him choke on his own pet eel. Will had joked about it with her, saying that if he and Hannibal should be ‘murder husbands’ it was only fair that they became ‘murder wives’. But of course that would never happen, because no one would ever know what truly happened to Mason Verger. Apart from the obvious creepiness of having committed murder together, Margot and her had so many differences that everyone questioned their affair from the beginning, her own friends frowned upon it, firstly because they “didn’t know she was a lesbian”, something she hated to hear because she considered herself bisexual, and secondly because Margot was, according to them, a stick-up-the-arse rich bitch who did not care and would never care about Alana’s feelings. She knew that, deep down, the criticism had its roots in the fact that they were jealous of her and the life that the Verger heir offered to Alana, the opportunities and doors that only the Verger fortune could open, but she could not help but feel deeply hurt by their denial. She loved Margot, she had known it ever since they first saw each other, had been aware of the electricity that surrounded them, that pulled her to this beautiful woman she had just met. </p><p>They had had sex for the first time not very long afterwards. She kept visiting the Verger mansion to work with Mason and Margot was kind of always there, a presence that became too obvious for Alana and so, when one day the Verger woman invited her to have tea with her in private, she couldn’t say no. The kettle was still boiling as they embraced each other in what Alana felt was the best make out session of her life. None of them really cared about what Mason was doing. In the room where Margot was taking off her clothes and showing her scars to Alana, the psychiatrist felt truly connected to somebody for the first time in her entire life. It felt to her as if they were the only people in the house, the only people in the entire world, even. To be able to hold her like that, to make her moan like that... a new world was opening in front of her and she knew right away that nothing else would ever satisfy her again. On her side, Margot was thinking very different thoughts, being used to more experienced lovers than the FBI associate in her bed, but her body was also aware of that peculiar electricity between them. By the time they were laying together in bed, exhausted after a couple hours of exploring each other, Margot was already thinking Alana’s thoughts. It was not hard for them to find and follow each other, in every sense, afterwards. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Will and Hannibal had gone through a very different process, Will could not even remember the details of their first time as he had been insanely drunk and eaten by anxiety. Sometimes he wondered whether he would have let Hannibal own him like that while being sober, but it did not really matter much when they were doing it every night now, and Will loved it and craved it as he craved oxygen. Their love was different because it had been built on an already existing friendship – or whatever what they had was – and they had gone through everything, even betrayal, until reaching this point in their lives. Sometimes Will felt a sting of guilt for not having realised earlier. He could not help but wonder how different their lives would have been if he had run away with him when Abigail was still alive. If he had only known then what he knew now, if he had been braver...</p><p>Hannibal had been aware of his own feelings towards the young man from the beginning, he saw in him a man with potential, a man who was able to think like a murderer but still chose to play the hero. Hannibal saw a chance to manipulate and create his own companion and yet, Will had showed him how different from everyone else he was, how unique, until Hannibal did not want to change him but simply protect and guide him. On top of it all, the doctor wanted to make him realise that their attraction was mutual, but Will had been so in denial that it had been impossible to get him to understand before his true nature was unveiled. Afterwards, it had been impossible to make him accept it since Will was not a murderer, not a psychopath, he was the good guy in their story and he could never look at the villain that way. He could never love the monster or else the fairy-tale they all had constructed after Hannibal was locked up would be ruined. Everyone around him probably told him so, except for Bedelia. </p><p>Hannibal thought about her often. He always thought about the fact that she risked everything to escape with him to Florence, though she already knew that he was in love with Will. Even if she did not know, she definitely found out during their stay in Italy. He was aware of his tendency to bring Will up in conversation at the strangest times, even amongst other people he would talk about ‘a former friend’ of his who would have liked this or that and would have hated everyone in the table. At the last part, everyone except Bedelia laughed and expressed their desire to meet this mysterious young man. He knew he was playing with fire, but he loved it and he could not have stopped if he wanted to. They used to argue about it at all times, even during those moments in which there should have been only two, Will’s presence seemed to be hanging in the air, uncomfortably evident to both of them.</p><p>“You need to let go, Hannibal,” she had told him once, in the calm of their afterglow after having sex. “You cannot let him be with you at all times.”</p><p>Hannibal had refused to look at her then, his hands behind his head while his head faced the ceiling, his eyes closed as he tried to evoke a certain memory. They did not have sex often, and when they did it was more a way to distract themselves than a romantic act. Many times, it would just happen that they were bored and wanted to experience some closure. Each time they did it, it happened in complete silence, as if both were trying to study each other’s attitude during their intercourse.</p><p>“There’s no need to be jealous, Bedelia,” he replied, although he knew it was not jealousy that made the blonde reproach him his attitude, “Will will not be bothering us here, at least not until I am in danger.”</p><p>“That’s what you say, but he’s always here with you. Even I can feel him haunting your thoughts like a tireless phantom, and the worst thing is that you know he is not even thinking about you in such way, he’s probably only fantasising about ways to kill y...”</p><p>“I would be careful with those words if I were you, darling,” he stepped in. “May I remind you of the fact you’re sleeping with a murderer?” </p><p>“You may be a murderer, but I know you’re not insane,” she continued, unbothered by the threat. “You know that my words are true, but if you want me to lay down the subject of Will Graham then I will. As long as you do too, because we both know it is about time that someone makes a connection.”</p><p>Not long after that last conversation about his feelings, Hannibal killed Rinaldo Pazzi and their little Italian fantasy was over. Bedelia played her cards as well as she knew how to, having practiced ever since they arrived, and he went through the hell of Muskrat Farm with Will. Helped Will escape when he could just have let him die, provided Alana and Margot with the tools they needed to begin their new life, all for him to end locked up again. It was a conscious decision, he was aware of it, and he could not justify it in any way other than the fact that he was simply tired of running. He did not want to run away anymore if it was not with Will, and he had been sure this time that the younger man would accept him, but once again he was wrong. Will thought he was setting Hannibal free when he told him to go and promised not to find him, but to the doctor that was precisely his idea of a prison. In the end, being locked up meant that Will would eventually come to find him, and so it happened. When Will killed Dolarhyde with him, he felt himself reach a higher place he had never been able to reach before, and when Will kissed him, he knew he would do anything to preserve what had just been born between them. </p><p>That was also exactly what Alana was thinking the morning she found out about Will’s inclusion in the FBI’s top wanted list. She had found happiness with Margot and their son, a happiness she was not ready to give up yet. And she knew as long as Will and Hannibal were safe, it was unlikely that Hannibal would come searching for her. It was only a hope, since she knew the psychopath would not truly rest until he had made his promise come true. Her days were counted, but as long as Will was on her side, she still had a chance to survive. The next steps were critical for both of them, she knew it would be extremely risky to contact him now, even with the usual precautions, so she decided to give it a few weeks until she made the next call. On the other side of the ocean, Will was going through the same thought processes. All with Hannibal watching him carefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>